


拍卖事故

by CHOUMEI



Category: jinyizhixia
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOUMEI/pseuds/CHOUMEI
Summary: 一场拍卖引发的豪车婚后 青楼车
Relationships: luyi/yuanjinxia
Kudos: 12





	拍卖事故

公事繁忙的陆大人好不容易结了手头的案子，可以提前从北镇抚司回家。回府前想起自家夫人这几日一直在念叨西街的桂花糖，便专门拐去西街买了两包。正是草莓的季节，陆绎看着那色泽鲜红的草莓，又不知不觉买了一篮，回去夫人虽会嘴上说他败家，但想必心里也是高兴的。

然而待陆绎回到府中，却被下人通报夫人当值还未归家。

不对，今夏的当值历他背得清清楚楚，今日本该休沐在家才是。这丫头，估计是又揽了什么差事，恐怕还是外差。

陆绎无奈，又想起今日南镇抚司那边请他查一个人，户部郎中韩良。左右在家中无事，他便让岑福去查韩良现在何处。

“大人，韩良此时在相思楼。”

上次来这相思楼已经是四五年前的事情了，他还记得那时自家夫人扮成红豆姑娘，弹了一曲《桃夭》，还从他身上顺走了一样东西。

陆绎走进楼中，才觉出物是人非，里面的布局与当年大相径庭，而高台上弹奏着婉转琴音的也不叫红豆了。

但他今日赶上了相思楼一年一度的拍卖会，陆绎不禁失笑，这一切怎么与当年如此重合，只是少了个人，便失了些颜色。

韩良此时就在拍卖台正下方好不气派地坐着，正悠闲品茶，静候拍卖开场。

陆绎无意招摇，只在他身后两三排处悄然坐下，又安排岑福下去打探后，他好整以暇，准备看这拍卖有何处值得韩良出手。

然而这拍卖会整场都是些哗众取宠的玩意，韩良也一直没有出手，正当陆绎皱眉不耐时，拍卖会的压轴之宝被抬了上来。

那是一个盖着黑布的巨大兽笼，拍卖会的主场人还在上面卖关子，韩良直接出声打断：“别废话，把布给爷掀开。”

知道这是位官爷，主场人不敢得罪，当即掀开黑布，引来台下一片哗声。

只因那兽笼里装的不是什么灵兽，而是一衣衫轻薄的少女。不是小兽，却带着狐狸耳朵，身后不知用什么法子安上了狐狸尾巴，乍一看仿佛真的长在身上，像是灵兽化成的妖精，比真正的小兽多了几分色欲。面上覆半只狐狸假面，只露出一双波光流转的眼睛和嫣红小巧的嘴，有种犹抱琵琶半遮面的虚幻美感。

陆绎只大致扫了一眼，就发现那韩良身子微微前倾，一副颇感兴趣的样子。果不其然，最终他以两千两白银拍下这狐狸少女。

户部不管银子，这小小郎中却可以为美人一掷千金，本身就有极大的问题。陆绎见韩良随主场人离开，便开了间上房等候岑福的消息。

“大人，您不在的三年间，这相思楼被韩良收买，拍卖会的主事人似乎和他有不可告人的交易。”

听完岑福的汇报，陆绎觉得这韩良的案子愈发有趣起来，他接过岑福偷来的拍卖账目，发现其中不少货物来源者便是韩良。

又让岑福去六扇门问今夏在何处，陆绎正打算回府，房门被敲响了。

门外却是那被拍卖的狐狸少女，只是换了件正常女子穿的衣衫。见是他，瞪大了眼睛。陆绎本想将人拒之门外，可鼻翼微动闻到了熟悉的味道，脸色一沉将人拉进屋里。

“大人怎么会在这？”今夏暗道糟糕，连忙摘掉面具。

陆绎一言不发，只是皱眉望着她头上的狐狸耳朵……和身后的狐尾。

今夏连忙揪掉耳朵，解开缠在腰上的尾巴，眼神躲闪，一脸被抓包的讪讪。

“原先笼子里的人被你怎么样了？”陆绎明明是坐着的那个，却摆出审问的架势。

“我只是给她下了点蒙汗药，再过两个时辰就该醒了。”今夏小声回答。

“说吧，又是什么案子，还需要已为人妇的袁捕快扮成这样？”陆绎冷哼，有的是办法制她。

今夏被他制住要害，知道自己理亏，只好老实相告：“户部郎中韩良，我怀疑他和正在通缉的江洋大盗有关系。上次我们追捕那大盗时，便是在韩府附近追丢的。那盗贼消失在墙院之后，等了好几日也不见出来。”

“你的原计划？”

今夏心虚：“靠近他，迷晕他，在他身上找证据。”

“就像你当年对我那般？”陆绎起身靠近，将人逼至角落。

还不待今夏回答，两人便察觉出空气中蔓延着奇怪的味道，陆绎忙掩住二人口鼻，问她：“你怎会来这间房？”

“对啊，我也很奇怪。那个韩良的小厮告诉我韩良住这间房啊。”

陆绎旋即了然，恐怕是他暴露了行踪，韩良便想拿狐狸少女贿赂于他。

无奈放下手，今夏还以为是他手累了，急忙要抬手帮他捂嘴。

却被陆绎按住，“没用。”

“怎会没用？我到现在都还浑身有力气呢，想来这迷香效力不大。”今夏的声音从手指缝里传出来。

“这不是迷香。”

“那是什么？”

陆绎笑了，低头附在她耳边道：“春药。”

话音刚落，今夏就觉出小腹一股热流向下而去。袁捕头办案这么多年来中过迷药也尝过毒药，却未曾试过这春药的威力，当即僵在原地不敢乱动。

陆绎重新坐回桌边给自己倒茶，见自家夫人还愣在原地，抬手将人拽坐在自己的腿上，压身吻了上去。

本能地对在家以外做这种事情感到抗拒，今夏羞恼推开陆绎：“不行，哥哥……咱们回家去，好不好？”

“乖，韩良的人还在外面盯着呢。”

今夏头一次后悔自己瞎掺和耍聪明，这次把自己栽进去了。

陆绎又将人抱起放在桌子上，眼角瞥到旁边的狐耳，鬼使神差地又给人戴上了。他呼吸愈重，问自家夫人：“这个在哪里可以买？”

今夏隐隐约约有不好的预感，遂拒而不答。陆绎见状也不追问，直接咬上面前人白皙的脖颈，用牙齿细细磋磨。

今夏这才觉出传说中春药的厉害了，她呼吸有些不畅，断断续续央求陆绎：“大人……我们去床上吧……太羞了”床上好歹有纱帐遮挡，可以自欺欺人一下。

可陆绎要跟她作对一样，偏偏这时候洁癖发作：“脏。”

今夏婚后被陆绎娇贵养着，也渐渐学了些他的毛病。特别是她最会联想，一想到不知多少人在那床榻上做过腌臜事，瞬间自我否决了这个想法。

想要干净，就得挑战耻度。今夏闭上眼，睫毛微颤，英勇就义般任陆绎解开自己的衣衫。看清里面的肚兜后，陆绎打趣道：“今日穿的是这件？”

这是今夏在学女红时做出的残次品，因舍不得这难得染出的烟蓝色的布料便拿来改成了肚兜。今夏练女红是最喜绣字，这件上面就绣了个“绎”字，第一次见她穿时陆绎没控制住自己，弄得人第二日日暮西沉时才下的来床。

“哥哥……你饶了我吧，我难受得紧。”受不了这人的打趣，今夏只好撒娇求饶。

陆绎便拨开这件回忆颇多的肚兜，一双白莹莹的奶子跃了出来，一手揉搓按捏感受着那柔软，一手按住她的腰稳住身子，陆绎继而低下头，含住一颗红果，细细品尝起怎么也尝不够的饕餮盛宴。

乳尖被磨咬得生疼，与此同时也带来巨大的快感，不知是不是因为药力渐强，今夏觉得喉咙愈发干燥，遂抬头索吻：“大人……”

她一动身子陆绎就知道她要什么，但是没有立刻满足她，直等到她不满地揪自己头发时，陆绎这才放过她饱经蹂躏的一双茱果，转而去品尝另一道点心。

唇上传来温热的触感，今夏仿佛沙漠中找到了水源，从陆绎口中掠夺水分。陆绎也予取予求，乐在其中。

今夏小手一直不安分地在陆绎身上作乱，待摸到那硬挺炽热时，她更加情动，只想叫她家大人直接来正戏才好。又随手摸到桌上放着的狐狸尾巴，她突然想起这东西本来是怎么用的。正纠结着要不要和陆绎说，她的不专心惹怒了她家大人，直接给她嘴上来了一口。

“嘶——大人下次咬能不能换个地方？”今夏瞬间清醒了一些，忿忿道。

“那你说，下次我咬哪儿？”

今夏闭嘴不答了，陆绎却注意到她攥着的狐狸尾巴，拿过来细看，发现那尾巴底部竟是一小截圆柱状的黑色玉石，看那样子，竟然有些似二人在房中用过的角先生。

陆绎这才算明白这尾巴是用在哪儿的了，可是这东西放在桌上，已经脏了，自然不能再用到他家夫人身上。

陆绎有些失望，但发觉今夏正渴求地望着他，便一心一意投入到黏腻的夫妻情事里。

“哥哥——相公，你慢些！”出门在外没带脂膏，陆绎也不屑用这青楼里的东西，只能耐心用手指给人开拓。陆绎早已习惯今夏在情热时变着法地叫他，虽然每叫一声他都会手更重一些。

待他真枪临阵，磨磨蹭蹭捉弄她不肯进去时，今夏又恼了，双腿勾住夫君精壮的腰自己撞了上去，发出一声满足的呻吟。

可这坏人，偏又呆在里面不动弹，今夏自己使不上力了，不得不央求：“哥哥，你快些……”

陆绎在她耳边轻声道：“说要慢的是你，说要快的也是你，为夫很为难。”

又被戏弄了，今夏委屈。但是这人知道怎么拿捏自己，自己自然也知道怎么拿捏他。她将人的头勾低，侧过脸吻上陆绎的耳垂，并且时不时吮吸着。陆绎再难把持，掐住人的腰送她入极乐之海。

外头韩良的人见屋里的人迟迟不出来，还不时传出来小声的呻吟，便回去向韩良禀报了。

陆绎拿手绢给今夏细细擦拭身上秽物，又给她理了理贴在额头汗湿的发，越看心中越欢喜，不禁低头在自家夫人额头上印下一吻。

今夏正懒洋洋地任他打理着，突然想起什么，眯起眼睛问：“大人还未回答我为何会在此处。”虽然她心中是相信自家夫君的，但是总觉得自己哪里败了，想要扳回一城。

“同你一样，来查韩良的。”奈何陆绎云淡风轻，刀剑不入。

“若刚不是我进来……”

“不是你，我根本不会让她进来。”

今夏这才满意了，在陆绎脸上啾了一口，算作给他的奖赏。

“不对，”这才想起自己忘了什么，今夏猛地坐起，“我是来查案的！”

陆绎将人揽在怀里，安抚地拍了拍，“别急，这案子，北镇抚司接了。”

今夏更不满了：“没想到婚后你们锦衣卫还要和我们六扇门抢案子！”

“我有了韩良和拍卖会非法交易的证据，估计和那大盗也脱不了干系，审出那盗贼下落，便交予你们六扇门，如何，夫人？”

“这还差不多。”今夏又开心了，在陆绎另一边脸上啾了一口。

陆绎将人拦腰抱起，“回家。”

几日后，陆夫人发现房中多出一个锦盒，实在耐不过好奇，便打开看——

竟是一双洁白的猫耳和一条细长的猫尾。

还压着一张字条，用那本应用来上奏折的一副遒劲字体写着：为夫觉得，还是猫耳更适合夫人。

至于如何适合，有多适合，便只有陆绎一人知道了。

  
\-------------------------------------

小剧场：

今夏回到家，总觉得自己忽略了什么东西。想了半日，她一拍脑门，既然大人已经有那韩良不法的证据，又怎会屑于在他面前做一场风月戏？

待她去兴师问罪，又被陆绎细碎的吻弄得没脾气，只嘟囔道：“下次不要在外面……”

“好，都依你。”


End file.
